Wait you have a sister!
by spiritleopard
Summary: Bethany, Beth for short, has left Canada for Japan in order to find her brother. Little did she know what she would discover upon arriving.
1. Day one: arrival

AN: Hey all of you out there in fanfic land. Anyways this is my first story on this site and it probable will be bad so bare with me while I work out all the bad stuff. Also I don't know if you were one of the people would read my story before but I have a beta and this is the edited version of the chapter. Shout out to **TriforceandSheikahArts**.Thanks, bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the people who created it.

* * *

Bethany's POV

Ah, the beautiful smell of pollution, I thought as I walked out of the airport. Just then, I heard growling coming from my bag. A look of realization crossed my face. "Oh, Hat, do you want to come out. Sorry bud, but we have got to get to the hotel first." He hissed at me, but I knew he was fine.

When I looked up, I realized that I had a crowd of people surrounding me. I don't know whether it was because I spoke English, or I had a raccoon in my purse. Eh, whatever. I looked away from the crowd, and began to search for a taxi… or Japan's equivalent of that. After a while I came up with nothing. Damn, now I'm really regretting not remembering how to speak Japanese from when I was younger.

I suppose I should explain, no. Well let's start with the basics. When I was nine years old my parents died in a car accident. My family – meaning my parents, myself and my older brother – were living in Canada for a year because of work. But when my brother had to return to Japan to run the company the family owns – he was only sixteen at the time – I became enrolled into the Canadian adoption agency since he couldn't take care of me. Soon enough I was adopted by a new family. They seemed nice enough, that is, until they took me away and had me cut off all ties with my brother… stupid 'move,' as they liked to call it. Anyhow, fast forward to a year later where my neighbours found out that my 'parents' had neglected me… this led to me being taken away again. As a result, those neighbours have now become my new 'parents'; however, they were the ones to have encouraged me to go to Japan and find my brother.

Sad thing is I don't remember anything about my brother. My 'parents' and I could never find out who he was or who my blood related parents were. All I have this old photograph, which really gives me no clues.

Ugg. I looked around again hoping to catch a glimpse of a taxi, but turned up empty-handed. Damn. I looked around again only to notice the guy I had sat next to on the bus ride to the airport. He had long blonde hair and he seemed nice enough. I think his name was Ma-kun, or something along those lines. Plus, an added bonus was that he spoke English. Perfect. I grabbed my bags and ran straight for him.

"Hey, do you remember me? You sat next to me on the bus. I was just wondering if there was a taxi or something like that around here. I have to get to my hotel and I don't think I can walk to it." I said all in one breath.

He eyed me for a moment before answering. "Oh... Well, my friends are coming to pick me up… but I'm sure they would let you come with us so we can drop you off at you hotel."

I have my pepper spray, so what could go wrong? "Thanks. I'll take you up on the offer." I started to smile. Soon enough we were talking about random things, like how he's in a band and why I have a pet raccoon. It was great, I felt like I really knew him.

I saw a black car pull up to the curb. M, my nickname for Ma-kun, walked up to the front seat and spoke to someone… most likely about me. M then stood up and waves. "This is the girl I was talking about." He said casually to another guy.

The guy looked irritated, but complied, "Fine. She can have a ride but hurry up." I ran over with all my stuff and shoved them into the trunk before climbing inside.

M decide that he would sit in the back and talk to me. I gave my address to the driver; his initials were T A. That's all I remember. Soon enough, the car pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Before departing, M gave me his contact information, and told me to call him if I needed help or wanted to go sightseeing.

I left the car with all my stuff and went to the front. "Thank you for driving me," I smiled.

"Sure," was all he said before driving away.

I scowled. Well, he was mean. I continued to the hotel and walked up to the counter. The lady there said something in perfect Japanese; it was beautiful. I had no idea what she said, but it was beautiful.

"Bethany Andras," I said. She gave me that 'I- hate- you-so-don't-talk-to-me' look so I just smiled. She gave me a number and key card. 10-1, huh? Wonder if it the top floor. I thanked her and walked to the elevator.

When I got in I found out that ten was the top floor. I rode up in silence. When the doors opened I found out it was the only room on the floor. Damn… it was the penthouse. Sweet. I unlocked the door, dropped my bags to the ground and let Hat roam free before jumping onto the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Ending note: If you had noticed I can't figure out where to put paragraph so that will be bad. Also there's an OC, but she will not have romances with any of the main charters of the series. I know I can't stand it when an OC blocks your ship so none of that.

S

O

Y

E

A

H

goodbye and hope to see you soon!

P.S can you guess the brother. I sure as hell can. Shhhhhh, don't tell anyone.


	2. AN

Hey, spiritleopard here. I just want to say that I have a beta now so chapter should make more sense with spelling and grammar. Sooooooo shout out to my amazingly fantastic beta **TriforceandSheikahArts. **check her stuff out please!

s

o

y

e

a

h

byeeee!


	3. Day two: jobs and meeting people

AN: Ok second chapter. Yeah. I'm thinking of trying to update at least once a week, so I will hopefully have a chapter ahead at all time, So even if I'm busy a week I can still post. Ok on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of its characters. I wish I did, but sadly no I don't.

* * *

Beth's POV

Ring!

My hand flies about trying to turn off my alarm clock. Wait, I didn't put the alarm clock there last night.

It must have been Hat, I thought.

Just then, Hat jumped up from where he was sleeping at my side.

Last night I was so tired that I didn't get a chance to look at the room I was sleeping in. The walls were painted a deep green, which reminded me of the trees and forests back home. The only furniture in the room besides the bed was a night table and dresser. It wasn't much, but I'm not complaining.

I stayed in my bed for a few minutes, until Hat came back with a change of clothes for me. He might not look like it, but he has good fashion sense. Well, better than mine, at least. Wow, I just realized how sad that is. Eh.

Hat gently places the clothes on the side of my bed. I leaned over and ruffled his head. He is just so cute. He doesn't look like a normal raccoon though. He's an albino raccoon, so he is whiter and tan than dark. My current 'Dad' actually runs an albino animal rescue, so we have multiple albino animals' from all around the world. It's pretty interesting, I find at least.

Soon enough, I finally got up from the really comfortable bed and walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes and jumped into the shower. After my shower, I dried myself off and blow dried my hair before changing. Smiling, I eyed my outfit in the mirror and was pleased. Hat picked out a nice ensemble… as usual. The clothes consisted of a white tank top with small black flowers covering the front. The navy skit was long enough and had a nice lace design at the bottom. Applying my lip gloss to finish myself off, I left the bathroom to begin preparing breakfast for Hat and me.

Withdrawing the bowls from my bag, I pulled out a huge sack of dog food and filled the bowls for Hat. I brought it into the kitchen and set them on the floor. Pouring some water in another bowl for him, I placed it beside the food bowls before deciding to put the dog food in a cupboard and push a chair in front of it. Hat would break into there, unless I did that. After, I left the kitchen.

Heading back into the bedroom, I shut the door behind me. Let's think, I thought. So I'm in Japan trying to find my brother who I know nothing about… Also, he might not remember me. That thought made me frown. I shook my head and continued. I needed a plan. From what I remembered of my brother, he was blond like me, but had green eyes. Also, the company he left to run was started up by my parents. My parents were hotshots, and they had planned to expand worldwide. A company like that could not just disappear. A part of it must still exist, and most likely, my brother is the head of the company… or he was the head.

I started to smile. Great; I knew what I had to do. I just have to ask around about a company whose previous head died in a car accident, and had their son take over. My smile grew. That should at least limit my search.

But for today, I thought, I should focus on finding a job… But how to find out that doesn't require Japanese. Damn. Hmm, maybe I should search the web.

"Yes, that's what I'll do," I decided. Leaving the room, I grabbed my laptop and waited for it to start before typing Google into the search bar. After a while, I found a web site that only posted jobs for people who spoke English in Japan. I found a couple interesting jobs, and put my name in for those, but I decided to keep searching until I found something that really caught my interest.

* * *

A couple hours later, I found an advertisement for a person who could speak perfect English for a new TV show coming out. I read over the description a couple of times and clicked on the link to fill out the form. Afterwards, I decided to go outside for a walk with Hat. I left the room and called Hat… then I promptly fell over my bags. "Maybe I should unpack first," I mumbled to myself.

Half an hour later, I had finished unpacking. Grabbing Hat's collar and leash, I dragged him away from the food bowl, hooked on his leash and left the apartment. Walking for the elevator, I clicked the lobby button. It had just started to move when it suddenly stopped. The doors opened and some weird guy walked in. He gave a way too big smile, said "hi" in Japanese and then bent down to start petting Hat. My jaw dropped as the first thought that crossed my mind was: 'Oh my god, I'm in an elevator with a murderer. Somebody help, I don't want to die!' The doors for the lobby then opened. The guy danced out of the elevators and started to hum really loud. I was still getting over the fact that I was still alive.

I left the building and started to head left. I really wish this place had mountains. Back home, I could tell what direction I was going because the mountains faced north. After a while, I came to a restaurant with English on one of the window signs. I heaved a sigh of relief, and walked inside. Getting a table, the waiter came by to take my order—luckily, he happened to speak English. He told me how the owners had just moved to Japan from California. Since the restaurant was practically empty, we passed the time by talking about random stuff. A few hours later, I left the restaurant and promised the guy that I would return.

When walking back to the apartment, I realized that it was pretty late. Looking down, I saw that Hat looked dead on his feet, so I decided to carry him in my bag. I walked back slowly, not rushing, just enjoying the sites.

When I was half way back I noticed that I could see my apartment through an alleyway. I was about to keep walking, but then I thought about Hat and how he was trying to sleep. Thus, I decided to take the shortcut. About a quarter of the way into the alley, I heard the sounds of laughter and crying. I cringed, preparing to turn around and leave before I heard a painful scream. My eyes widened. Without thinking, I dashed through the alley until I stopped. When I got there, I saw a little boy on the ground with three scruffy looking men surrounding him. They were laughing as each one kicked him.

My jaw dropped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed in English. The three guys looked my way. One of the guys said something I couldn't understand and the other two laughed. Since I couldn't understand Japanese, I took out my pepper spray and maced them when they tried to approach me. When they were all screaming in pain, I grabbed the little guy and ran.

Upon reaching the hotel, I noticed that no one was at the front desk. I merely shrugged and headed for my room. When I finally got there, I let Hat out of my bag and placed the little boy onto my bed while grabbing the first aid kit. At times like this, I was happy that I had over-protective parents.

I treated him as good as I could, but his injuries were bad. I practically had to force feed him pain medication until his murmurs of pain stopped. When he seemed fine, I left the room and grabbed an extra blanket, trying to make myself comfortable on the couch. Eyeing the bedroom out of the corner of my eye, I felt better knowing in case the boy would wake up Hat would tell me.

I yawned. I wonder why those people were beating him up, I thought before sleep overtook me.

/

Ending note: So it might not have been that long but at least the updates are coming out fast, right. Yeah, again shout out to **TriforceandSheikahArts**, my amazing beta, she puts up with all my spelling and grammar mistakes.

S

O

Y

E

A

H

P.S. Try to guess who the crazy and hurt men are. :)


	4. Day three: waking up and losing Hat

AN: So again new chapter. Also I want you to try and guess who the brother is. I don't know whether it is obvious or not, but I really want some guesses. I'll accept anything, even a female for the brother.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned gravitation but I don't. The world is so cruel to me.

* * *

Beth's POV

I woke up when feeling a slight motion against my chest. Looking down, I saw Hat, and he was staring straight at me. I patted his head before remembering what happened last night—those men beating that poor, defenceless boy. Quickly, I got up and went to check on him. At the moment, he was asleep in the same spot. I smiled before noticing that some of his bandages had turned red. Cursing under my breath, I knew I had to change them. Rushing to the bathroom, I showered and changed before grabbing the first aid kit, some towels and a bowl of water to clean his wounds.

Returning to the bedroom, I deposited all the stuff on the nearest table, before slowly removing the bandages. Some of the wounds required stitches. I was able to sort of stitch him up. Regardless however, he was in bad shape, and would experience a lot of pain. I cringed, and grabbed the bloody towels, throwing them in the garbage. I washed my hands and then checked on the split on his left arm. It seemed to be doing its job. After rewrapping his wounds, I looked over all his injuries. He had three cuts that needed stitches, along with multiple bruises that would probably leave some scaring. Although I was no expert in medicine, I believed that his left arm was broken in one place, and his right ankle appeared to be sprained.

I gave him some more pain medication, before walking towards the kitchen. Preparing some food for Hat, I looked around the kitchen, and sadly noticed the lack of… well, any food. I was seriously lacking food, and would need to go shopping pronto.

Would I have enough time to go grocery shopping? I returned to the spare bedroom and eyed the kid; he was still fast asleep. It was then that I noticed the pain medication's labels. Reading it over, I noticed it mentioned something about sleeping. Eyeing the precautions for several minutes, I got my answers. Apparently, the medication – depending upon the amount taken – would make a person drowsy, for an hour at least. And, seeing as how the kid was unconscious and not asleep, I assumed that I would have more than enough time for a quick stop at the grocery store.

Making sure that Hat was safe – and his food was safely locked away – I headed for the elevator. Luckily there was no creepy guy in it this time. Thank God. I began to walk in the direction of the nearest grocery store I had noticed yesterday during my walk. Several minutes later… and after getting lost twice, I found it. Walking inside, I started to look around for things I could name. Afterwards, I walked around again looking for food I had never encountered back home in Canada. When it came time to pay, I saw an English book about how to cook Japanese food. I picked it up and took it with me. After waiting in line for a while, I left the store and headed back to the hotel. Before arriving however, I decided to return to the alley from last night. I wanted to see if there were any clues or remnants those jerks might have left behind. I headed back-down the alley, and saw blood; I continued to look. Crushed up in a corner, between the wall and a garbage can, was a little bag. I picked it up and looked inside. All there was inside were just some keys a wallet. Opening the wallet, I looked for any forms of identification. Deciding to head back to the hotel, I managed to find a piece of ID. All that I could determine was the boy's name: Shuichi Shindou. Hmm, I thought. That name suits him.

I walked back into the apartment, and headed straight for the elevator. Just like yesterday, the same crazy guy appeared. He smiled at me, but seemed really interested in the new bag I had acquired from the alley. I watched him exit the elevator with a stunned expression before continuing to my room. Once inside, I shut the door, put away the groceries and decided to make some pancakes and eggs. Then, I chose some random recipe from the book I purchased, and luckily had all the ingredients for. After that, I ate my food, and started reading a book.

Forty-five minutes later, my phone buzzed. I take it out and look at my email. Wow, I have a lot. After opening the newest one, I almost jumped for joy. I got the job. I'm so happy. I continue checking my email until I see one from Ryker. Ryker Winchester has been my boyfriend for several years now. We've actually decided to get married, but he refuses to propose until I've found my brother. He says it has 'something about having someone to hand me off,' but I've never seen the significance behind his reasons. His email was telling me to call some weird number... doing it.

Closing my email, I hesitantly entered the number into my phone. I stopped for a moment and wondered why he wants me to call this number. When the person picked up, he said something in Japanese. I do the only thing I can think of.

"Hello..." I say nervously.

"What? How do you speak English? How do you have this number?" The male voice demanded.

I paused. "My boyfriend Ryker Winchester told me to call this number."

"Huh, he's told me about you." My, this man sounded confident. "He's my first son. I would like to meet you. Why don't we meet at the NG buildings lobby at 1 o'clock tomorrow? There's a little café in the there, which would be perfect."

I gulped. "Okay. Sure, sounds good." A few minutes later, he hung up. I stared at the phone in shock before shrugging. Check off my first weird experience for today.

I went back to look over my job information, when all of a sudden I heard a groan coming from the other room. I ran over to the bedroom to see the guy, Shuichi, trying to sit up. I quickly pushed him down and say, "No." He looks at me and I can tell that he's really confused. "I guess you can't understand me." I sighed. "But you can't sit up or you might really hurt yourself." I say feeling really nervous. He keeps looking at me, but he stops trying to get up. I slowly get up and leave the room and come back with the food. I put it on the bedside table and move back to where I was sitting on the side of the bed.

He gives me a curious glance, and starts to eat. He only finished half before he stopped to lie down. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Grabbing the dishes, I left and shut the door behind me. I decided that tomorrow I would invite Ma-kun over so that he could help me with Shuichi. He speaks Japanese, so maybe we'll be able to find out who Shuichi is, and if he has any family looking for him.

Heading back to the couch, I grabbed the laptop about to continue reading, when I realized that I hadn't seen Hat since I left this morning. My jaw dropped. Frantically, I searched the apartment. I checked everywhere, but couldn't find him. I dashed outside and into the elevator. When it reached the main floor, I ran outside and started to yell, "Hat!" People were looking at me oddly, but I couldn't care; Hat was more important. I ran to the grocery store and back two times before I saw them; the crazy guy from the elevator was walking down the street swinging a pink bunny and Hat in his arms. My eyes widened.

Without thinking, I dashed after the man and tackled him to the ground. I'm so ladylike… not. Grabbing Hat, I pressed him close not letting go. The guy got up and smiled. He looks at me and says in English, "I found this guy running around the streets so I caught him and decided to bring him back."

I smiled back. "Thank you so much. I thought he was gone forever. Wait, are you speaking English. But how did you know I spoke it? I've never talked to you before," I said and we walked into the apartment together.

"No, no, I heard you talk to your raccoon in English once, so I assumed that you spoke it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Where did you find Hat?"

"In an alley not too far from here," he looked away. "One of my friends went missing while walking here yesterday so I was looking for him." He said that and a light went off in my head.

I asked slowly. "Your friend wouldn't happen to have pink hair and be named Shuichi Shindou, would he?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes, that's exactly what he looks like. How would you know?"

"Just come into my apartment for a few seconds." When I looked into his eyes I almost fell over. They looked completely different from a few seconds ago. Those eyes were once filled with child-like joy and innocence, were now so serious that it's scary. We got off at my floor and I lead him into my apartment. As soon as we got to the bedroom, he saw the man on the bed and screams, "Shuichi."

* * *

Ending note: I don't know whether this is a cliff-hanger or not. Anyways now there more charters you know in the story. I would like to thank my amazing beta TriforceandSheikaharts. She is the best and she has a gravitation fanfic too. You should go read it. It's good.

S

O

Y

E

A

H

P.S. Thanks to InvisableTarget for favoriting the story it means the world to me!


	5. Sorry

**I am sad to admit that there will be no chapter this week. I'm very sorry but I have writers block. I just can't think of anything. I will try to get passed this by next week but with this sort of thing you never know. Again, sorry to the people who like reading this and were waiting for a chapter. **


	6. Day three part 2

AN: So another chapter... I have nothing to say. Thing happens, and you meet Bad Luck. That's really it. What do you want from me! I have to say I had really bad writers block the last few weeks. I couldn't think of anything to write, sorry it's short.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gravitation

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beth's POV

"Shuichi…"

I slapped the guy and glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't yell in a room where an injured person is sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just really happy to see him," the guy said as he moved closer to the bed. Okay, yeah, he's weird. His eyes are back to normal now. Child-like not serious, huh.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. Oh also, what is your name? I don't really want to keep calling you 'guy'." I said while looking over Shuichi's bandages. No red, that's good. He's stopped bleeding. All those annoying first aid classes have just become useful.

I looked up when I heard the guy's voice, "Oh, I guess you don't know who I am. My name is Ryuichi Sakuma." After saying that, he looks at me like I would suddenly attack him.

"Ok, good for you…" I responded, feeling a little weird by the intensity of his stare.

"Wait. You don't know who I am?!" He said, flabbergasted.

"Did I sever you in a bar in Canada… because in my defence I can't remember anything about that job." I raised my hands in defence.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What, no. Why would you assume that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. So why would I know you?" I asked. He seemed to really think I would know him.

"Well, have you ever heard of the band Nittle Grasper?" He asked while running his left hand through Shuichi's hair. I thought for a little bit. That name did sound really familiar. Yeah, I heard one of their songs before. Actually, I really like some of their songs: Sleepless Beauty and Shinning Collection. No, no Sleepless Beauty. They were a good band with an amazing singer. He had the voice of an angel. What was his name? Ryu-something, right? Then, it hit me; the lead singer's name was Ryuichi Sakuma. So that's why he thought that I would know him.

"So you sing in a band… that seems fun. Do you travel a lot for that?" I ask. I sat on the ground next to the bed. Hat then ran into the room, sat on my lap and made his usual raccoon sounds.

The guy, Ryu, looked like he was thinking and then responded, "Yeah, being in a band is fun, but there's lots of crazy fan girls that follow you and stuff. Though, traveling is one of the best things about the job."

He stood and pulled a phone out of his pocket, then looked at me. "Do you mind if a couple of people come up here. Shuichi's friends would love to see him."

"Oh yeah, they can come up. So do you want to take him or is he staying," I said. I was still confused by this whole situation.

"Uh, when my friends get here we'll carry him down to my floor," he said before hitting some numbers on his phone and talking in Japanese.

I stood up and looked over Shuichi's wounds. Again, they seemed like they would be fine. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to prepare a small snack for myself. When I was done eating I heard someone knocking at the door.

I went over to see Ryu open it and let two people in. One of them had long red hair while the other had short died green hair. Ryu told them something then the one with green hair said to me in heavily accented English, "Thank you so much for finding our friend and taking care of him." The two other bowed and I bowed back. I think I was supposed to do that.

All three of them went to the bedroom and picked Shuichi up. I helped by opening any doors in their way. After that, I said goodbye and went back to my floor.

My bed was still covered in blood so I had to sleep on the couch… again. I pulled the blankets over myself and fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

This chapter was really bad I know sorry! I still sort of have writer blocks, plus I'm doing full day summer camp, and they won't let me write this down, so I really have from 9 till 1 and then I have to go to sleep but I have an actual life (shocker) so I do other things in that time and I'm soooooo sorry.

P.S this would have never happen with out my beta TriforceandSheikahArts!

P.P.S the reviews I got really made me want to keep writing this! So thank you guys!


	7. Day 4: meeting the dad plus fun

**AN:** There is no excuse. I'm so sorry for the people that like this story. I'm just terrible at keeping up with my schedule. Sorry x1000. Anyways I hope that this will start to come out on time. Sorry again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this ... sad but true.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of Hat jumping on my legs. I grabbed my phone from the table and looked at the time: 9:30am. Perfect, I had just enough time to shower, get dressed, clean the bloody sheets and still have an hour or so the find the NG building.

I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, I set about changing the bed sheets. Luckily the room I'm staying in has its own washer and dryer.

Quickly removing the blood stained sheets; I tossed them into the washer's basin and turned on the water. Waiting for it to fill up, I get Hat's food and put it in his dish. When I look at the clock I see that its 11:15, I should probably head out and begin to look for the building.

I decided to leave Hat at the apartment, just in case Ryker's father has something against raccoons. Before leaving, I made sure Hat had plenty of food and water. Afterwards I locked the door and waited for the elevator. While waiting though, I couldn't help but wonder how that guy was doing. I hope his friends and Ryuichi are taking good care of him.

I retrieved my phone from my back pocket and did a quick search of the building on the hotel's wireless connection. _Hmm, the place is only thirty minutes away, and there's a park along the route. Sweet… _I start heading off, leaving the security of the apartment complex and venture further into the city. When walking though, I started to panic wondering whether or not Ryker's dad will hate me and support our relationship. Legally speaking, we're both over eighteen so it doesn't matter that way, but like anyone else, I would prefer for my future in-laws to like me.

Suddenly I heard a beep and looked down at my phone. It said that I was a block away. _Oh, it must be that really tall building,_ I decided. I walked the last block and found myself standing just inches outside of the massive building. It was extremely intimidating. Gulping, I walked inside and found the small café.

Sitting down, the waiter and I stared at each other for a minute and attempted to converse with each other – which was pretty awkward, I had to admit – before a tall man with orange hair put his arm around my neck and said something. As soon as the girl saw him she snapped, and like magic, she began to act like the most perfect waiter in the world. In fact, everyone was sort of staring at us. It kind of freaked me out.

The unknown man then led me to a different table and flopped down. I finally got a good look at him. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he's dressed in formal black pants with a white dress shirt and tie. Other then that he looks normal … WAIT IS THAT A GUN?! I started to panic. DOES HE HAVE A GUN IN PUBLIC? My face paled. Is that even legal here? And to think, this happens on the one day I leave my pepper spray at home. Damn.

The man arched a brow, looked at me and spoke. "Okay, so what I've heard is that you're here looking for your brother before you get married. Isn't that right?" He spoke in English without a hint of an accent.

Now I was even more confused. Just who was this guy and how did he know so much about me. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry," I said politely, "but who are you, and how do you know so much about me?"

He looked at me and smiled. "My son told me you were like this; always to the point, no getting sidetracked. I like that." He winked, making me laugh. "You've never seen me before, have you? Well, my full name is Claude K. Winchester, but I prefer K. I am Ryker Winchester's father. And you are his girlfriend Bethany Andras." He continued to speak stunning me further. "Your adopted parents run a sanctuary for albino animals, while one of your other 'dad's', Jesse, does some extra work as a singer and voice actor."

I stared at him in shock. This is terrifying… He knows way too much about me. I get that Ryker might have mentioned a few things to him, but this… This amount was crazy!

"Are ... are you a stalker," I asked while looking him right in the eyes, "And why do you have all those guns on you?"

"All of those are good questions, Bethany." He laughed. "Firstly, I am not a stalker. I just happened to have worked in places where people I've met and become friends with help me with stuff like _this_." Almost lovingly, he stroked one of his hand guns. I stared, mildly disturbed. "And second, I like guns." After listening to him talk, I have a feeling that he is very ... impulsive. Yeah, that's a good word to use in describing him.

"Uh … how nice," I nodded. Soon after, we started talking about Ryker and things in Canada. From there the conversation shifted more to the topic of his guns and my pepper spray. Just as I was feeling comfortable around him, I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Ryuichi running at K, what I'm going to call, at blinding speed. You could see his pink bunny on his head. He must have amazing balance to keep it there, I thought, amazed.

When he got close enough, he totally body checked K in his seat. Everyone else in the café didn't seem to mind. Something tells me this happens a lot. After Ryuichi and K got off the floor, Ryuichi jumped on me. Not expecting it, I fell to the floor pretty hard and hit my head. The whole room started to move in a blur. I was really dizzy all of a sudden, and before I conked out I felt someone pulling me up.

* * *

I woke up with a terrible pounding in the back of my head, and looked around to see that I was in a completely gray room. Quickly I started to panic. My thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute. _What if I'm back in the room?!_ The feeling of helplessness and loneliness started creeping up on me. I slowly began to hyperventilate. And before I could think any further, I once again felt blackness creeping up on me as I fell face first onto the soft couch.

* * *

**Ending note:** I don't know if you've realized it yet, but I am not at all a Japanese expert. I don't know if they have café or stuff like that. This is from an outsider's point of view, so sorry if it's not all correct. Also I'm sorry for the chapter not being longer. I'm trying my best but I write this on an IPad so it would probably be better if I did it on a computer. Anyways, as always, thanks to my amazing fans who have favourited and followed the story. You are the people who keep me writing. And a huge round of applause for the beta god that is **TriforceandSheikaharts.** She is one of the main reasons I keep writing this. She is amazingly nice and a fantastic beta. You should all shower her with your love. That was a long note so to sum it up "Sorry, thanks to my fans, and **TriforceandSheikaharts** is amazing."

S

O

Y

E

A

H

P.S., I know that K is supposed to be 36, but then he would have had a kid at like ten so I'm making him an extremely youthful 46 year old because of PLOT.


End file.
